


Be more serious, be more responsible

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, M/M, Psycho Pass AU, Smoking, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Worklife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: Even wrapped in the Bokuto and Kuroo’s arms, Yuuji couldn’t find sleep. The walls were closer than usual and the world felt smaller, ready to crush him at any given time. In this room with no light Yuuji missed the sun and the clear sky.





	Be more serious, be more responsible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can you help me back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408339) by augustgreatsword. 



46.

 

« Why did you become an inspector ? »

« Why ? » Yuuji raised an eyebrow. « Because I was told to. »

 

Ennoshita paused.

 

« I mean, you seem to be quite versatile you know. Inspector shouldn’t be the single job they offered you right ? »

« You’re wrong. It was the only choice I had. » He muttered with a hint of resiliation.

Yuuji exhaled a blast of smoke. He expected a “You should quit smoking” or even a “Actually you should quit”. Fearful words he wished he would never hear. The risk of being fired was sneaking in a corner of his mind, every time Ennoshita scolded him, every time he had to face Ushiwaka’s deadpan glare.

 

« Can I ? »

 

Yuuji gave the dying cigarette to him. His hands and lips and eyes were hiding their hesitation. The moment the smoke filled his lungs he tried his best not to choke. First time ugh… A feeling of superiority emerged. Knowing how to smoke was nothing to be proud of but it was something Yuuji could do and Ennoshita not. But it was the only thing he could think of.

  
  
  


116.

Even wrapped in the Bokuto and Kuroo’s arms, Yuuji couldn’t find sleep. The walls were closer than usual and the world felt smaller, ready to crush him at any given time. In this room with no light Yuuji missed the sun and the clear sky. He thought night life would never bore him. It’s not like the bureau was a prison but most of the time he was doing paperwork between 4 grey walls or chasing criminals in crappy places.

 

« Hey, you’re worrying so loud that I can’t sleep neither. » grumbled Kuroo.

Hard not to believe in Kuroo having a sixth sense alarming him whenever his partners felt bad.

 

« Sorry Babe-chan. »

« I know today's mission was terrible. »

« It can't be help, that's what I was told too. »

 

3 am was lurking in the darkness. Yuuji couldn't guess Kuroo's worried expression.

 

« Do you need some water ? »

« No I’m fine, thanks. »

 

Eventually Yuuji grabbed a beer can in the fridge. The alcohol was freezing every part of this body it touched, going numb. Sneaking late night in the kitchen became an habit. A bad one, would say a familiar voice in his head.

  
  
  


116.

Party hard. Around 4 am everyone was dead. Dead on the couch, dead on the floor, dead in the toilets.

 

« You’re handling alcohol better than I thought », admitted Yuuji with a frantic tap.

« Did you think I was the kind of person to surrender after the first beer ? »

« I did. »

 

Ennoshita laughed and he missed it so much. The thoughts of them only getting along with a fair amount of alcohol flowing in their blood was saddening. Because, for sure, when the sun will rise, its warm light will erase those embarrassing memories from Ennoshita’s mind. That’s pretty much how it worked so far. So Yuuji could only hope that at least he would remember.

  
  
  


118.

When Yuuji could admire those red cheeks and sweet expression, Ennoshita was another man. He was his dear friend who left his overwhelmed colleague-self at home.

 

« You should drink more often then, it’s good to see you smile again Bab- »

« No way !! I can’t do that. »

 

Ennoshita’s answer was absolute but his head was swinging back and forth. It was time to stop. In spite of his own shitty balance, Yuuji firmly grabbed his friend.

 

« Wait », he whispered. « I want to see the sunset. »

 

Yuuji would be fine if the sun never showed itself. Parties like these, he wasn’t sure there would be another one anytime soon. Ennoshita was heavier than expected, but to feel his whole body’s weight leaning on him, Yuuji knew he was still alive. The first rays of sunlight were tickling his skin but hitting recklessly the buildings’ thousands of glass panels. 


End file.
